


I Saw You Looking

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine, Bottom Kurt, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have a little fun with the mirror in their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You Looking

**Author's Note:**

> NYC Fiances + Mirror Sex WOOO! I wrote this out quickly so I apologize for any errors.

The first time he notices it, Blaine doesn’t say anything. Well, nothing useful, anyway. It’s kind of hard to form coherent thoughts when Kurt is riding him into oblivion. 

The angle is off, but if Blaine turns his head a certain way, he can see the mirror standing in the corner, and in it, Kurt’s thighs and the swell of his ass as he rolls his hips. Blaine gasps for air as he watches Kurt slam down hard while their moans echo through the blessedly empty loft. It’s a little distracting, and Blaine falls out of rhythm until Kurt whines above him. He focuses, grabs Kurt’s hips and plants his feet, and fucks up into him until they’re both sweaty and spent. 

Blaine doesn’t think of it again until a couple weeks later. They have less than an hour until Sam and Rachel come back from taking their turn at grocery shopping. He and Kurt aren’t shy about the fact that they have sex, and their roommates aren’t naïve enough to think it doesn’t happen, but hushed groans and whimpers while Sam and Rachel are asleep less than twenty feet away isn’t always enough. When they have the time, they like to make the most of it.

Kurt is on his hands and knees, one hand gripping the edge of the bed and the other grappling at the wall where a headboard should be. Blaine has wanted to get one for ages, but Kurt thinks it will ruin the aesthetic of the space, no matter how much fun they could have with Kurt’s old scarves.

Their movements in the mirror catch Blaine’s eye, and he starts to watch while trying to keep their rhythm going. Kurt looks amazing, body unreal with its smooth slopes and tight, hard muscles, back bowed and fucking himself back on Blaine’s cock. He can see where his fingers are leaving bruising indents on Kurt’s hips and the quiver of his own thighs as he thrusts forward and back. It’s a little strange, watching himself have amazing sex with his fiancé – the faces he makes are appalling – but it also makes something twist inside him, and before he really thinks about it, he’s pulling out and flipping Kurt over. Kurt lands on his back with a punched out breath, but his legs are over Blaine’s shoulders before he can question him.

Blaine leans down to kiss him, sloppy and all tongue, and then he lifts back up and starts driving his hips harder and faster, making Kurt’s eyes screwed shut and his mouth drop open. Blaine’s eyes flicker between Kurt’s face and the mirror and he watches Kurt start to jerk himself off without having to look down, and that’s pretty awesome and also scorchingly hot. When it’s over, when Kurt is breathing heavily against his chest, sticky with sweat and come, he watches his hand stroking along Kurt’s back.

“I know what you were doing,” Kurt says a few minutes later, lifting his head and smirking.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asks, because his mind is still a little fuzzy after being blown to pieces by an incredible orgasm.

“The mirror,” Kurt tells him. “I saw you looking.”

Blaine’s face heats up and he opens his mouth, but he’s not sure what he can say that won’t sound creepy.

“You liked watching us,” Kurt says, and it’s not a question, but Blaine nods anyway.

“Sorry,” Blaine says, playing with Kurt’s fingers that are splayed out on his stomach. “I didn’t mean to, it’s just, it’s _there_ , and you’re so hot and it’s hard not to look at you.” 

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind,” Kurt says after a moment, leaning down to kiss him softly and whispering, “I liked it, too.”

After that, Blaine feels better about it, but they still don’t talk about it much. It’s not until several days later that it’s brought up again at all, and not in a way Blaine would had expected.

It’s another night where it’s just the two of them, and after making dinner and watching some TV on the couch, they make their way to the bedroom. They undress slowly and pull out their pajamas, setting them to the side because neither of them plans on putting them on quite yet.

Kurt kneels up on the bed and says, “C’mere,” and Blaine follows, meeting Kurt in the middle of the bed with a hard kiss that he can feel in his toes. His hands roam over Kurt’s sides and back and he shimmies his briefs down to feel the smooth skin of Kurt’s ass. He traces his tongue along Kurt’s jaw and down his neck, right to one of Kurt’s most sensitive spots just below his ear.

“Mmm, want you, wanna be inside you,” Kurt breathes, and yes, _yes_ ¸ that sounds amazing. It’s been too long and Blaine scrambles to take off his underwear and grab the lube and a condom. Kurt giggles at his eagerness, but then he grabs Blaine’s waist and pulls him down, straddling him and licking across his chest and over his nipples.

By the time Kurt is working him open with three fingers, his thumb pressing over his perineum while he licks over the head of Blaine’s cock, Blaine is a babbling mess, begging and whimpering.

“Kurt, _Kurt_ , please, come _on_ ,” he gasps, gripping the pillow under his head hard enough for his knuckles to hurt.

“Get up,” Kurt says as he removes his fingers, and Blaine gets back up on his shaking knees. “Turn around.”

Blaine obeys and it’s then that he realizes what’s going on. He’s facing the mirror, the entire length of his body visible. Blaine also notices that the mirror has been moved to the angle is no longer skewed, and of course Kurt planned this, because Kurt is amazing and Blaine loves him fiercely.

Kurt looks at him in their reflection and winks, then grabs onto Blaine’s waist to pull him back, the head of Kurt’s cock sliding along the cleft of his ass until he’s pushing in. He starts a slow rhythm while Blaine relaxes back against him, his legs spread and his hands reaching to hold onto Kurt’s thighs. He rocks back against Kurt, the slide of his cock inside of him overwhelming in the best way.

“Look, look at how hot you are,” Kurt breathes against his ear, his fingers pinching and pulling at his right nipple and then his left, his other hand stroking him slowly to full hardness. Blaine’s eyes are heavy, but he can’t look away. “You love this so much, don’t you? You love it when I fuck you like this.”

“Yes, god yes,” Blaine moans and he arches his back when Kurt thrusts in particularly hard, resting his head back on Kurt’s shoulder. He keeps watching, taking in the faint red marks Kurt leaves across his stomach and the way their bodies move with an effortless fluidity, like they’re existing as one being, sharing one body.

“So pretty,” Kurt moans, and Blaine can feel himself getting close as Kurt pushes in faster and grips his cock tighter with every stroke. “So gorgeous like this.”

Blaine fingers slide against Kurt’s sweat damp thighs, and he spreads his knees further apart, shifting the angle of Kurt’s thrusts and making him go impossibly deeper. Kurt groans against the back of his shoulder and Blaine wants to cry with how perfect it feels, Kurt’s cock filling him and Kurt’s fist driving him to the brink of orgasm.

“Come for me, come on,” Kurt says. It’s strained and his hips are starting to stutter, and Blaine knows Kurt’s close, too. “Let me see, come on, wanna watch you come.”

Blaine lifts his gaze from the obscene view of his cock sliding through the ring of Kurt’s hand to meet Kurt’s eyes in the mirror. Kurt looks incredible, blown out eyes and flushed cheeks, mouth red and wet, hair a mess, and the intensity of his stare is what sends Blaine over the edge, crying out and slumping back as Kurt fucks into him a few more times and stills.

Kurt’s arms wrap around Blaine and he holds him close, both of them leaning on each other to keep from flopping over. Blaine catches Kurt’s eye again in the mirror and they both start to laugh breathlessly.

“We’re so hot,” Blaine says, goofy grin plastered on his face. Kurt snorts into the skin of his neck and tightens his arms around him. “Look at us. We’re like, _sex gods_.”

Kurt laughs high and loud, and Blaine will always think that’s the best sound in the world. Kurt kisses his cheek and says, “Ok, killer, let’s get cleaned up before your ego pushes us off this bed.”


End file.
